cuticledetectiveinabafandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroshi Inaba
|kanji = 因幡 洋 |romaji = Inaba Hiroshi |age = 23 |gender = Male |hair color = Red |eye color = Dark red |special ability = Werewolf |occupation = Detective Former police dog |affiliation = Inaba Detective Agency |partner = Yūta Sasaki Kei Nozaki |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu japanese = Junichi Suwabe }} Hiroshi Inaba (因幡 洋 Inaba Hiroshi) is a private detective. He is a genetically altered being made from the spliced genes of human and wolf. Appearance Hiroshi has a youthful appearance. He has dark red, spiky hair. He has a large strand of hair in the middle, with two locks of hair falling at the sides of his head, framing his face. The rest of his hair is loose. Notable are his fluffy, medium-sized wolf ears on top of his head.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 9 His eyes are red and he wears rectangle-shaped glasses. He wears a black animal collar, with silver buckle. Hiroshi wears a grey shirt with white, rolled up cuffs and a collar of the same color, that goes down in a buttoned V-neck. His pants are plain blue jeans and his shoes are dark brown. While in his wolf from, his appearance is much more mature. He is taller and better build, with wider shoulders. His hair becomes much longer, until it reaches his hips/waist. His hair is much more wild-looking and has two large strands of hair draping over his shoulders. In addition, he grows a wolf tail, that protrudes from his pants. His clothes are not changed.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 26 Personality Hiroshi is a frivolous person, very extravert in his emotions, which often leads to comical situations. He is however very hard to deal with, because it is difficult to negotiate and do business with him. The only person to remotely keep Hiroshi under control, is his former police partner, Ogino.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 7 History Formerly, he worked for the police before quitting to form his own detective agency. Plot Intro arc Hiroshi appears for the first time when Ogino visits the Inaba Detective Agency to ask Hiroshi for help on a case. Hiroshi rudely refuses and throws rock salts at Ogino's face, yelling that he quit the police dogs and that he's on a case himself. Ogino does nothing about the incoming objects, but says that he's here as a client, but Hiroshi still refuses and says that his jobs always suck. He continues throwing rock salts and damns Ogino's pretty hair, that he is never allowed to touch. However, Kei guards Ogino and persuades Hiroshi to take the job. Hiroshi calms down and after Ogino drinks some tea, he says that he's glad Hiroshi hasn't lost his headstrong personality and Hiroshi replies that he's just in a good mood.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 12 Ogino wants to explain the situation to Kei, but Hiroshi goofs around them. Ogino grabs Hiroshi and forces him to listen to the story. Hiroshi gives in and takes a seat next to Ogino. Ogino tells the story of the mafia boss, Don Valentino, and his counterfeit bills. Ogino hands a fake bill to Hiroshi and Hiroshi is amazed at how professional it is. Ogino further elaborates how important this case is and that they have already located the mafia's base. He then calls upon Hiroshi's abilities to expose them, but Hiroshi simply asks what color of hair Don Valentino has. Ogino replies that it's white and Hiroshi is excited about such a delicious hair color. He starts fantasizing about it, but is shocked when he thinks that maybe they won't let him in without a tie. Yūta paints a possible image of the mafia boss with mustache and Hiroshi cannot bear the image of such perfection. He goofs around some more and later cuts to the chase and prepares to move to Don Valentino's hideout.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 16 Arriving at Don Valentino's base, Hiroshi is not surprised that it is actually a one-story wooden house, in contrary to Kei. When Ogino knock on the door but isn't answered, Hiroshi confirms that there are persons inside because he can hear their voices. They are all shocked to see that a goat opens the door and after calling his right hand man, Lorenzo, Hiroshi is seen ducking for the gunfire. Ogino takes care of Lorenzo and tells Hiroshi and his assistants to hide in the bushes, which they gladly do. However, Ogino is easily captured and Hiroshi sneers that they are useless. Yūta approaches Hiroshi with a large bag of money and asks with a cute face to run away, but Hiroshi turns to Valentino and asks him his motives of his criminal actions, since they don't really make sense. Valentino demonstrates his money eating and Kei rages and punches him Peasant's Punch. Hiroshi reasons that it must be though as someone with financial problems. Ogino then motivates Hiroshi with promising that he can shampoo his hair if he sacks Valentino. Hiroshi gladly takes his offer.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 24 Skills Hair Analysis: Hiroshi gains information by examining and tasting people's hair. Through this, he can determine the subject's personality and can read the memory that is left in the strand of hair. Hiroshi uses his ability to track and profile criminals. It is a supernatural ability and is so not made known to the public. Transformation: Hiroshi can also transform into a more wolf-like form and can use special powers and attacks from whatever type or color of hair he eats. He enters this form with help from Yūta Sasaki, who uses a martial arts technique on him, enabling him to enter his wolf-form.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 25 When Hiroshi enters this form, his appearance changes drastically. He instantly matures, he is now taller and better built muscle-wise. His pupils become vertical and perhaps the biggest change of all, his red hair grows longer until it reaches his hips. He also grows a tail. * Hiroshi_black_hair.png|Hiroshi as he eats a black hair Aura_of_Despair.png|Hiroshi's aura of despair affects Valentino Black hair: When Hiroshi eats a black hair while in his wolf-form, he emits a black miasma of pure despair that affects its surroundings. Hiroshi becomes gloomy and so do the people around him, it even spread to inanimate objects like a building and a flower. This aura will eat up the hope a person has still left in his heart. This miasma also colors it's victims' hair completely black.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 30 Relationship Kuniharu Ogino Yūta Sasaki Kei Nozaki Don Valentino Quotes *(To Don Valentino) "I'll send you to hell, Valentino!" *''"This aura will eat up all the hope that you have in your heart and lastly, will dye your hair completely black!"'' Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Inaba Detective Agency Category:Male